One Day
by Sailor Destiny
Summary: Words Cannont Express How one feels on Suicied


Konichiwa minna-chan. How are you all doing. You see I have returned once again. This is a short story so It's something new from me. I hope you can understand what this story is trying to say because I know I do. Now that I am finally realizing something I wont hide behind my Pen Name anymore. So I want to say thank you to the original Creator of Sailor Destiny for letting me Use her name as my Author name I really do appreciate it. Thank you a Million. Erica Scott/Sailor Destiny 

One Day... By: Erica Scott/Sailor Destiny 

One day about a year ago there was a young girl. Her name was Serena. She was very smart even though none of her friends really thought so cause she didn't really get good grades in school. She was also very cute. If you had seen her from a distance you would have thought she was a doll. She had the clearest blue eyes that anyone could have seen and she had the longest honey blond hair that anyone could ever want. All the guys tried to talk to her but she wouldn't pay attention to them cause her heart was set on her one and only love Darien. To everyone on the outside she was a happy carefree teenage girl who you could talk to about anything, and she was never shy or to herself about anything when around other people, but on the inside no one, not a single one of her friends knew what was going on. That day everything went fine how it was supposed to. Serena sat with her friends and they talked, only one of her friends could tell something was bothering Serena. So when the bell rang for them to go to class Raye walked over to Serena to see if she was ready to go to class. "Serena you seem different today, what's wrong?" Raye asked her. "Nothing Raye, everything's fine." Serena told her. "Serena please tell me. I want to help you and you know I do but I can't help if you wont let me." Raye said. "I'm serious Raye, nothing is wrong. Now come on before we're late for class." Serena said as she walked to her class. Serena sat down at her desk and began to write letters for each one of her friends and one for Darien. As the last bell sounded to end school for the day Serena and the others met outside and went over Raye's temple were Darien was standing there waiting for them. They all went inside and sat down. Serena stood up and gave them all a letter. "Now I'm giving you these but you must not open them until 10 tonight." She told them. They all nodded and put them away. Raye was still feeling something was wrong, but she put hers away anyway. At 9 the girls departed and Darien went home. Darien had offered Serena a ride home but she said she wanted to walk, and so she did. When Serena arrived home she wasn't surprised to see that no one was at home. So she went on with her daily routine. At 9:55 that night Raye opened her letter, and called Darien and they were on their way to Serena's house. She rushed over Serena's house. When she got there she saw Darien was waiting for her outside. Raye noticed that Serena's parents where home and rang the door bell. "Who is it?" Her mother asked. "It's Raye and Darien." Raye replied. Serena's mother opened the door. When she saw the look on the two's face she knew something was wrong. "What's wrong Raye, Darien? You two never come by hear this late." Ms. Tsukino asked. Raye just simply asked to come in as she handed Ms. Tsukino the letter she had read. Serena's mom let them in the house and they thanked her as they ran up the stairs to Serena's room. 

Serena heard the steps coming to her room and knew she had to hurry. So she held the gun to her forehead and with tears streaming down her cheeks, she pulled the trigger. Raye, Darien, and Ms. Tsukino had just made it to Serena's door when they heard the gun go off. Darien fell to the ground from the pain in his head. "NOOOOOO!!!" he cried out as he burst into the room to find Serena surrounded in a pool of blood, the gun held limply in her hand. Ms. Tsukino stood their shocked and then she screamed. Darien and Raye on the other hand could not move one bit. When Darien finally got himself together he walked calmly into the room and picked up the gun. Raye and Ms. Tsukino just stood there and watched as Darien pulled the trigger and he two fell to the ground next to Serena. When Raye realized what she just saw she fell to the ground and cried as much as she could. Mr. Tsukino heard the second shot as he came up the stairs, he had just came in from the car were he was fixing it. He ran up the stairs as quickly as he cloud and was surprised to find Raye sitting on the floor crying and his wife also in tears trying to comfort Raye. But he was heartbroken at the site that lay before him in his daughters room. Her bloody body and Darien's right next to it. He went over and pulled his wife and Raye away from the door and into Sammy's bedroom. "Raye do you think you could call the other girls?" He asked. All Raye could do was shake her head. Mr. Tsukino looked at her and then deiced he would call them after he called the cops. 

When Mr. Tsukino called the girls he told them all to come over, and they did. They all arrived right at the same time and each one of them was a mess. They could hardly talk they were all in such bad shape. Mr. Tsukino had told them all to bring the last thing that Serena had given to them. They each handed him a letter and the cops opened it. This is what the letter said: To all of my friends and to Darien, I'm sorry to do this to you but it must be done. See I couldn't take much more of everything I was being dealt. The pain the suffering the grief. I just cant take it anymore. The things that I have seen over this past year none of you would be able to understand. You see, you never thought much of me in terms of smarts or anything like that. I know you didn't, the reason for that is because I didn't want you to. You see I couldn't be myself because everyone wanted me to be something I wasn't and that's what I did. I couldn't take much more of it and I just deiced to end it the best way I knew how. I know how much this is going to hurt you all but it had to be done. For me it was to late to turn it around and be just myself it really was. I know you all think that I was a happy carefree person. But I wasn't. I was like Ami. No one knew because I was expected to be something I wasn't and now I have to end it. Please don't follow me cause you all have so much to live for. Right now I know it's too late for me and for Darien cause he'll probably be laying right next to me by the time you all read this later. I know because Raye, you never did what I asked you too and I know you wanted to help me and I thank you for trying, but it was already beyond help. I'm sorry everyone but I can no longer be someone I'm not and I have no way of changing it anymore. This was the only way I could get out and I'm sorry to hurt you all. Please remember I love you all. Serena U. Tsukino 

Raye sat there and cried more the other girls looked at her in shock as the reality set in on why Serena did this. Her parents hung there heads low as realization hit them too. No one slept a wink in that house that night. 

Two weeks later of the day Serena and Darien died a service was held for both. "Two young people full of life and promises, left this world two weeks ago. They left this world by their own hand. Why they did it we will never know, but we will know that God will take care of them in Heaven and see them through together. Together will they be forever in bliss and happiness." 

After the service Raye sat in her temple and prayed in front of the sacred fire. When she looked up she saw a picture of the blond hared blue eyed doll and her blue eyed black hared counter part that she would never see again. And she cried at the lost of her two best friends. She knew Serena was right and that she had so much to live for. "I will never forget you two Serena and Darien you are always in my heart. I will never forget you ever, You were my best friends. You are always in my heart and for eternity you will stay there." Raye said as she wiped the last tear from her eye and looked out of the window in the fire room and thought she saw two Angels playing in the trees. Those Angels she knew were the sprits of Serena and Darien and they were never far away from her as long as she kept their memory in her heart. 

THE END 

I know that this was sad and I just needed to write it. You see suicide is a real thing. It's something that can not be ignored. Please don't try to be someone your not just to please what everyone else wants you to be. Cause it's hard to return to being yourself. For me this is a time when I will admit I have a problem. I want to be myself and it's hard cause I have spent my time being someone I'm not. Please don't end up like me or like Serena in my story. If you have someone who is having problems don't let them go through it alone be there to help them it's something they will appreciate for the rest of their lives if they take the help it's up to them but at least try. Love forever and Always, Erica Scott/Sailor Destiny 


End file.
